According to some embodiments, the systems and methods provided herein may be configured to index and/or collect and publish datasets. As background, electronic discovery, regulatory and investigative processes involve sensitive document review and analysis processes which often involve numerous time consuming and error prone steps associated with the gathering of relevant datasets in a legally defensible manner.
Dataset collection, review, and analysis often begins with the filing of a lawsuit, commencement of an investigation or other significant event that requires the review and analysis of certain types of datasets. These datasets may include many divers of similar data formats associated with user created files, electronic mail, audio, video, and the like. Datasets may be collected and analyzed from a variety of document sources such as email systems and repositories, file shares, storage media, third party web sites/services, and so forth. Because document review and analysis processes rely heavily on manual human action for certain steps, such as and the publishing of the collected and processed data to document review location, these processes are often error prone and time consuming. For example, datasets may be mistakenly omitted (i.e., not collected or improperly reviewed), leading to costly errors.
In some instances, the collected datasets may be published to a virtual segregated document review environment or other secure document review construct that provides a secure location for the review and analysis of the collected datasets. These segregated document review environments provide a location (either secured or unsecured) where dataset review personnel may analyze and evaluate datasets that have been identified and selected for review.